


Buttercreams One-Shots

by thatgayshipper



Category: Buttercreams, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Panic Attack, jack comforts his brother, stage fright, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: This was requested by tumblr's lovely an-ancient-love and I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by tumblr's lovely an-ancient-love and I hope you enjoy!

Conor Maynard sat in the venue's dressing room with probably twenty people in the room, making sure he was ready to perform. There were people fixing his hair and makeup and last-minute checking the lights and special effects and everything he knew a show needed. He knew they all were wishing him well as he performed, but that didn't matter because he was busy getting inside his own head. This was his first big gig as the headliner, and he was worrying himself sick. The guy putting the finishing touches on Conor's hair was saying something, but Conor couldn't hear him. He rushed to the bathroom, tears already streaming down his face. Conor shut the door behind him and slid down the back and sat there sobbing.

His manager soon came in, gently knocking. Five minutes later, he was still sobbing. His manager got his phone out  quickly, calling someone. "Hey... Conor needs you... Yeah, the arena in London... okay..." Conor couldn't hear the person on the other end of the line, but he hoped they could help him. Conor's manager put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he needed family.

The door burst open minutes later and Jack filled the space. Conor ran over to hug him. Jack held his brother tightly and for a long while. Conor's manager stood there awkwardly until Jack said, "You can go. I got him now." The man left and Jack held Conor for a bit longer. Conor had calmed down some and finally lifted his head off Jack's now tear- and snot-soaked shoulder. Conor let out a big sigh.  "Are you feeling any better?" Jack asked. Conor gave a noncommittal shrug and looked down at the floor. "So what are you worried about?"

Conor sighed, replying with the subtle whine of someone who has just cried, "I might forget my songs or - a thousand different things can go wrong in the show, and the crowd will hate me!" Conor buried his head in the opposite shoulder of his brother's shirt before Jack pulled away and grabbed Conor's chin for a moment to look in his eyes. "You're not going to forget it. You've been annoying me for months by belting out your set in our flat." Conor let out a small chuckle. "And as for the crowd," Jack continued, "they bought tickets - expensive tickets - to see yourshow. And if you need proof, look at twitter. There's probably loads of fans tweeting you right now about how excited they are to see you perform." Conor gave a small nod. "Are you ready to go back out there and finish getting ready now?" Conor gave a small smile and said he was.

Conor led them back to the dressing room where he sat on his chair. The makeup artists stood there nervously, but Jack nodded letting them know they they could resume their work. Jack stood to his right, his left hand on Conor's right shoulder. Jack was kind of in the way but everyone worked around him, mostly because Conor would shout "No!" with a funny voice and a weird face anytime anyone asked his brother to move.

Finally the time came to start going to the stage. Conor stood up shakily, and Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders immediately. They walked to the wings of the stage, just out of view of the crowd. He grabbed Conor's chin again and held it for longer. "I believe in you. You're going to do great," he yelled over the sound of the crowd and the music that had already begun. Jack dropped his brother's chin, they pulled each other in for a big hug. 

"Thank you, Jack. I love you," Conor said into Jack's ear before releasing him and running out on stage.

Jack stayed and watched the whole show from that spot off stage in case Con needed him again. And that fact that he didn't only made Jack more proud. 


End file.
